IN YOUR FACE ACE!
by Angel the Brat
Summary: I've had this story in my mind a lot lately and I've just been itching to write it down. WARNING: LANGUAGE IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS! AS WELL AS DRAMA AND MAYBE SOME HILARITY! Well have fun. If you want to know about the story then just read it! Ace x Ivy and way more pairings in store. All characters belong to their respective owners.
1. Hurt

(Sassette's voice)

"It was a beautiful day in Townsville with the sun shining and birds chir- what the hell is that the Gang Green Gang!? What the hell are they doing?!"

"Come on Ivy, how long does it take to find a freaking red spray can" a tall lanky boy with chin length greasy black hair sunglasses and green skin snarled at one of the other group members. "I-I'm sorry A-Ace but I can't seem to find it since we mostly use green." A short girl with stomach length torquoise hair, long nose and light green skin stuttered while nervously shifting through a large spray can filled duffle bag.

Ace smacked her upside the head and pushed her to the ground a few feet away before grabbing the duffle bag himself, "never mind" he told her, "i'll find it myself you worthless piece of-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as he was hit on the back of the head with an empty can.

The others, including Ivy's twin older brother, Snake who was halfway to his sister's aid froze, staring wide eyed at the small girl, jaws dropped.

"I'm tired of you always hurting, critizing and threatening me! I'm leaving! When your ready to apologize, come find me!" She shrieked, turning on her heel and walking away, brother following.

"SNAKE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Ace yelled, standing up and glaring. "With my ssssisss. Ssshe'ss right. You are abussive to her sssometimesss. Sssorry Accce." Snake hissed nervously before disappearing after his twin.

Ace was angry...

Very angry...

"Well fine! We don't need you 2 idiots and you can rot in hell for all I care!"

(With the twins)

Ivy was storming down the empty street with her brother following nervously behind, ranting.

Loudly

"How freaking dare he! I've had enough of him! Oh! The next time I see that friggin' idiot I'll give him a good punch in the gut!" She screeched making angry hand gestures

"Ivy..."

"Yeah! That's it! Then I'll give him a good kick in the-"

"IVY!"

"WHAT!" She screamed. All her brother did was point to something behind her.

She slowly turned...

And saw the lab.

"Snake..." she quietly spoke causing her brother to gulp again. Though younger, Ivy had **_ALWAYS_** been the scariest of their duo.

"Yes *gulp* Ivy?"

"You are... Brilliant!" She beamed, hugging the crap out of her twin who had let out a breath he didn't realize he had held. "We'll ask the girls to help us! We'll become heroes and show that idiot what WE can do! Come on bro!" She continued running towards the doors.

"Wait! Ivy!"

But it was to late. She had already burst through the doors.

(Inside)

Everyone was surprised except the BWH: Angel Heavens, Amber Garner, Ashley Blanchard, Blossom Akasumi, Sassette Summer, Julie Sirr (New character based off my new addition to my BFFs) Wave Utahime, Fiona-Mary (Fanny from KND) Fulbright, Marlene Loutre(PoM), and Shock Hechizos(TNBC).

"Told you~" Angel sing songed, not looking up from whatever she was doing on her laptop. (Not that she cared)

"How did you.?" Sonic's question trailed off as he gaped at his angel crush.

"I'm an angel, remember Sonikku?" She said, playfully sticking her tonge out and winking before going back to whatever she did on her laptop without noticing Sonic mega blush.

Unfortunatly Amy Rose did.

"Don't worry about her Sonic. She's just a freak." Amy told him as she glomped the blue haired boy and glared at Angel who just closed her laptop gently turned to Amy with a smile before her hair and eyes turned to fire as she flipped the bit- i mean pink haired girl the bird and barked "GO TO HELL!"

When she saw Amy pale and faint she calmed down and smiled towards Ivy and the newly arrived Snake who stood frightened.

"So what's up?" She chirpped cheerfully.

Ivy cleared her throat . One wrong move and she and her brother would be barbequed.

"Well we've had enough of Ace and now we want in on the Superhero Squad, ASAP!" She bravely ordered.

The girls stood, eyes shadowed, "what was that?" Blossom hissed.

"UHHHHHH..."

Suddenly the BWH started giggling, "you MUST'VE lost your memory!" Stated Wave through giggles, "yeah! Do you at least remember our motto?" Marlene questioned as they calmed down, wiping a fake tear from her big brown eyes.

"Motto?" The twins were lost.

"Once a Brat always a Brat!" The girls chorused with smiles.

It clicked.

The duo feel to the ground holding their heads and screaming in utter agony.

one lone thought was shared by their minds.

 _'it_ _hurts_... _'_


	2. Remeber now?

They stopped all so suddenly.

They suddenly get up but they did not appear the same.

Instead there, in Snake's place was a boy about 15 years old with shoulder length black hair, strongly tanned skin, dark green eyes; wearing a white basket ball uniform and backwards brown cap as well as black high tops.

In Ivy's place was a girl that was obviously the same age with mid back light turquoise hair, lightly tanned skin, light green eyes; wearing a tight white top that stopped at the bottom of her rib cage and a loose light blue neck tie, dark blue short skirt, pastel blue knee high socks and black Mary-Janes bejeweled with blue and white sapphires.

Everyone's mouths hung open. Except the BWH's of course.

"W-what happened?" The boy questioned

"All I remember is a blinding black light," the girl was stumbling now before getting a hand from Wave and Marlene as Fanny and Shock helped the boy get stabled.

"Wait what just happened and how are you girls not freaking out?" Jet panicked.

"Oh, sorry forgot you mortals were here" Fanny said casually, brushing them off.

"Well anyway we know because these are two of the agents that went missing about a year ago." Julie told.

"They're The Geminis since their twins and their birth symbol is Gemini. They're also extremely good friends of ours." Wave explained helping the girl into a chair.

"This is Snake Venenum, the oldest and this is Ivy Venenum, the youngest twin." Shock helped Snake into another chair.

"Oh, well Snake, Ivy, my name is Sonic Hutches; the one with the orange-yellow hair and blue eyes is Miles 'Tails' Prower; Knuckles Echilen is the boy with the red dreadlocks and purple eyes; Brick Jojo has the orange hair with red eyes; Snappy Smurf, spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes; Jet hawk has the green mohawk and blue eyes; Patton Drivilousky, Black cowlick and navy eyes; Horns Devon, strawberry-blond with golden eyes; Skipper Pengona, flat black hair and sea blue eyes; Lockser 'Lock' Devile, red hair and yellow eyed and the girls are Amy Rose,with the short pink hair and green eyes; Miyako 'Bubbles' Utoni with the blond pigtails and blue eyes then her twin older sister Buttercup with the black bob and green eyes; Cream Rabbit has the blond pigtails and big brown eyes .We're Angel's and the Brats with Halos new acquaintances, it's nice to meet you both." Sonic said kindly holding out both hands to shake.

Ivy scoffed.

"Really, cause you all seem to... cheerful and optimistic to hang with BWH. I mean just looking at you I can tell you guys are optimistic and sunny. The BWH are more emo, goth, punk rock and 'mess with us , you'll die in 3 seconds flat', you know what I mean?" Snake informed them with a smirk.

"Yeah, so ya'll must be pretty special for them to hang out with you, boyfriends maybe?" Ivy continued elbowing at a madly blushing Marlene who responded with a simple "shut up".

"Trust us Ivy and Snake, we're just acquaintances is all, nothing more... I guess..." Wave blushed, ending with a whisper but the other agents heard. the girls blushed more while the twins just smirked.

There was silence.

the oven went off.

"Oh who wants one of my homemade chocolate chip cookies?" Angel asked, clearly glad the awkward silence was ended. Everyone raised their hand and rushed to the kitchen but Wave was stopped by the twins.

"We heard what you said Wavella..." Snake slyly spoke from her left. She blushed.

"Don't worry though we won't tell anyone as long as you and the rest explain everything to us. Maybe we could also help you, hm?" Ivy giggled on her right.

If it was possible Wave blushed harder.

Julie poked around the corner with a cookie in hand, "hey aren't you guys coming, Sonic had a cookie and now he's trying to eat all the rest but Angel's keeping him at bay. I doubt he'll be able to steal any, but still I'd grab a cookie now."

A loud crash came from the kitchen.

Angel's screaming and swearing followed

"SONIC MAURICE HUTCHES IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT F**KING NOW, I'LL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU'LL BE IN ATMOSPEARE FOR A F**KING WEEK ! EVEYONE IS TO GET A COOKIE!"

"Don't you dare hurt my Sonikku you b**ch!" Amy yelled.

"What'd you just call me!?"

Great another argument.

* * *

 **Okay that took f**king forever. Hope you like. Later.**

 **I only own Angel, Amber, Ashley, Julie. The girls' cousins; Cameron, Andrew, Micheal, Brandon ,Dylan, Spencer, Kuma, Clemon, Martin, and Syd. And the girls pets; (Angel's) Diego the baby 3 toed sloth, (Amber's) Bam the baby giant panda, (Ashley's) Savio the baby zebra, (Julie's) Berg the baby dingo, (Blossom's) Break the baby red panda, (Sassette's) Artica the baby polar bear, (Wave(lla)'s) Yuki the baby snow lepored, (Fiona-Mary's/ Fanny's) Trevo the baby feral ferret, (Marlene's)N** **énuphar** **the baby Asian otter, (Shock's) R** **ápido** **the baby Spain lynx.**

 **(The cousins and pets will come later)**


	3. Just a quick note

I'm sorry but I am no longer friends with the bitch that Amber was based off of so she is now a traitor that Tails hates and she was dragged to hell. I will not go any deeper into the matter but just know that Amber will only be briefly mentioned as a traitor in future stories. Also, I'm no longer continuing my stories 'Love is in the flowers' and 'Truth or dare with kids can be dangerous', not because of this and Amber's in them (If it was that I would just delete everything about her), but because I simply don't have the inspiration for them anymore. A lot of people won't care about this message so whatever, no skin off my back. ㈴9 Also I should probably mention, even though I'm still friends with Ashley and Julie's inspirations, they won't be featured as much because I'm drifting away and I just find it a lot easier to write Angel because she is myself and I can express through her without feeling like I'm talking about my reality life! I still will be writing about Wave, Sassette, TMNT, and now Sanji from One Piece but I've kind of drifted from KND, PPG, PoM and any other Brats with Halos member not mentioned. Basically, the Brats with Halos team is no more and now never was, oh well, better shit to do with my life than think about that.

The forever bitchy brat  
~Angel


	4. Not continuing this story either

Exactly what the chapter title says


End file.
